


Roses are red

by andonewillbringhisfall



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andonewillbringhisfall/pseuds/andonewillbringhisfall
Summary: Baz sends Simon Valentine's Day cards.





	Roses are red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi this is a really short thing I wrote for last year's Valentine's Day. Love you all <3

In first year, Simon found a card on his desk.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You’re a disgrace to magic_

_And I hate you._

He couldn’t help it. He snickered. At least his roommate had a sense of humour, even though the ‘disgrace to magic’ bit hurt.

 

*

 

There was another one in second year.

_Roses are red_

_Ice caps are frozen_

_You’re the worst Chosen One_

_Who’s ever been Chosen._

Simon found a piece of paper and asked Penelope to help him write one back.

 

*

 

In third year, Simon spent the first half of February trying to guess what his card would say.

_Roses are red_

_Sunshine is gold_

_One of these days_

_I’ll bring your downfall._

‘That doesn’t even rhyme,’ Simon muttered.

 

*

 

By fourth year, it was practically a tradition. Maybe even an inside joke.

_Roses are red_

_Your grades are poor_

_Get your dirty clothes_

_The fuck off the floor._

Simon looked guiltily at the unsightly pile his uniform made in the corner. (And it was true. His grades were awful.)

 

*

 

In fifth year, Simon kept running up to the room to check his desk, but he didn’t get a card.

 

*

 

Simon didn’t know what to expect in sixth year. The cards never did anything but insult him anyway, so he wasn’t sure why he was disappointed about Baz missing last year.

_Roses are red_

_And Snow is a git_

_I hope he dies_

_In a fiery pit._

Simon couldn’t help grinning down at the card (even if it was even more antagonistic than usual).

 

*

 

The card in seventh year was the first one that genuinely upset him.

_Roses are red_

_Your spell-work is rotten_

_Does Wellbelove want me?_

_Or am I just plotting?_

He tried to ignore it. He paced around the room for five minutes. Then he ran down to find Baz.

 

*

 

The following year, Baz was alone at Watford, and Simon was living with the Bunces. He planned to spend the day letting Penny bug him about researching universities, and bugging her in return about Micah. He thought he should text Baz, but he couldn’t think what to say. If he tried to say any of the clichés he’d once stuttered to Agatha, Baz would probably laugh at him.

Simon was on the couch with Penny and her laptop when her dad gave him the envelope. It had come with the mail that morning, with his name on the back.

There was a card.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You’re still a moron_

_But I miss you._

Of course Baz still had to insult him, even when he was being romantic. Simon rolled his eyes, and pulled out his phone.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I can’t rhyme for shit_

_But I love you._

Three hours later, there was a knock at the Bunces’ door.

 

*

 

This year, Valentine’s Day falls on a Tuesday, and they’ve both got classes to go to.

They text each other awful rhymes all day.

And in the evening, Baz shows up at Simon’s door.

‘ **Roses are red, violets are blue** ,’ he casts, and his arms fill with flowers. ‘These are for you, love.’


End file.
